Inconsistent Details, Consistent Quality
by Nate-kun
Summary: In which Donald and Goofy have an engaging discussion concerning vague, ambiguously edgy metaphors about darkness and diminished baked delicacies. -For Kingdom Hearts' tenth anniversary-


**Happy tenth anniversary, Kingdom Hearts! Just ten years ago, on September 17th, 2002, the first installment of Kingdom Hearts arrived overseas to North America! Congrats, Nomura and co, you time traveling story-convoluting confusing jackasses!**

**In honor of this, I give you a short fic, starring two people who I feel always deserve some more screentime, because lately they've been feeling out of shadow, thank goodness for DDD fixing that.**

**Yes, I'm talking about Donald and Goofy.**

**Timeframe: Sometime when the **_**DARKNESS**_** has ceased to exist...or at least has ceased to causing trouble.**

**Word Count: 664 words.**

* * *

Inconsistent Details, Consistent Quality

Donald caught the tennis ball after it had collided with the wall for the tenth time that evening, with a swift twirl of his arm, he threw it at the wall again, awaiting the moment that it would bounce back into his hands. Goofy was staring into the ceiling, which had been painted to resemble a starry night sky, having an equal amount of boredom at the moment.

Out of the blue, the knight spoke, "Say Donald, err, how long has it been since we've fought Ansem again? Gawrsh, the first time I mean!"

Donald cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that one at all, "You mean Xehanort." he corrected with a chidish finger.

To that, Goofy shrugged, "_Zeuhrnort, Ansim, Zemnis. _Ain't it all just the same person?" he asked, unaware of his mispronounciations.

The duck narrowed his eyes, he hadn't exactly pondered that one, "I think...? I dunno, don't source me on that kinda stuff!"

"Well, do you at least remember how long it's been then? It feels like it's been a forever ago!"

"How can something _be _a _forever ago?_" asked the duck, but he just received another shrug as a response. Perhaps he should have known better than to question the antics of his friend.

With the question now back in focus as the centerpoint of their conversation, the wizard scratched his head quizzically. He honestly didn't know how long ago it was, "Gee...Er...Wow, well, it's been a while...Phooey! I can't remember!" Donald got up and paced around the room, now picking at his chin.

"Hmm...Well, we were asleep for a while, weren't we?" asked the dog, who received a nod from the duck in return.

Donald hesitated, "Yeah! But we defeated Ansem before that, and a decade before that, those _knight guys_ got rid of the crinkly Xehanort, and then ten years later, we defeated Ansem. Then we got trapped in that _castle, _lost our memory of that adventure, got them back a few weeks ago. And let's not forget that during that time, that _Nobody_ _of Sora's _was off doing some stuff of his own! Then he _went back to school,_ we woke up, defeated Xemnas, went home, had a journey in the journal. Then there was that whole _dream escapade, _and now we just finished up defeating finally getting rid of Xehanort's gang of slackjaws for the final time!"

Goofy's eyes widened, "Gawrsh! Now I remember, ahyuck!...But that still doesn't help us find out how long ago it was...Wait! I got it! How old are we?"

Donald blinked, turning to face his friend, "Huh?" Wak! What are you talking about? !"

"If it's been a few years, then that means we musta' had some birthdays going on ever since then, all we gotta do is count how many parties we had since our first journey, and we'll remember how long ago it was!"

Donald grew a smile, "Brilliant!" and so, the two went back to quizzically recalling their memory.

Until a chilling realization occurred to them, looming over their heads.

"Wak, We haven't had _any _birthday parties period! We were too busy fighting the_ Darkness!_"

Goofy frowned, but then remembered something else, "Gawrsh! Well, I have a cupcake in the fridge I was saving 'fer break time, how's about we make for lost time?"

Donald narrowed his eyes, awaiting for the answer to the dealbreaker question, "Ehh, I dunno. What flavor is it?"

"Chocolate, we can split it in two and I can even get a candle from the storeroom!"

At that moment, Donald threw his magic staff to the table and cuffed his mouth, "_King Mickey! _We'll be taking our lunch break a little early!"

_Little did they know that the hidden, secret, elusive, malevolent, time-traveling Nobody-Heartless hybrid of Jiminy Cricket was lingering over their heads, watching their every move with nothing but evil intents in mind._

_Okay, okay, perhaps there is a time when the line needs to be drawn._


End file.
